The Slayer of Gods and Dragons
by linladan
Summary: Natsu and the gang are saved by a mysterious man who apparently posses enough power to take down a demon from Zeref's book easily. Just how powerful is he, and what are his plans? (possible pairings/romance in the future. this is my fanfic so i hope you like it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic so please don't expect to much. If you like it please R&R. I appreciate all feedback, but please no hate or anything like that. I simply want to give readers entertainment.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its pertaining characters. The only thing I own here is the plot and Kalahari. (so far)**  
**This is based after the Tenrou Arc but before the GMG**

Here we go: "Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!" A stream of fire and lightning split the air, just narrowly missing the stranger sitting on the ground, resting. He sighed, and stood up. He picked up his sword, a katana, forged from a dark metal that seemed otherworldly and sheathed in a dark mahogany sheathe. He a started walking over to where the roar had emanated from. As he approached he saw the utter destruction all around him. Fires burned in all the trees, rocks were overturned and the earth had been churned. As he walked into this clearing of destruction, he saw a boy with pink hair, wearing a white scaly scarf, and covered in cuts and bruises, fall to the ground. Already on the ground, seemingly knocked out were a blonde girl and a black haired guy, who was just in his boxers. The stranger's eyebrow rose at this but nonetheless he looked the other way, only to sidestep a scarlet haired girl in armor fly by him, hit a tree, and slump to the ground defeated. He looked to where she had flown from and saw a huge hulking beast. It was grinning and looked very proud of itself. He sighed, if there was one thing he hated, it was a bully. He leveled his katana at the hulking beast and asked "Why are you fighting, and why have you disturbed my rest?" The beast looked at him and laughed, and said "Aw, did we hurt the poor princess's beauty sleep. Well now you're going to sleep forever, and after I crush you, I'll crush these annoying fairies." With that the beast swung its arm at the stranger, the stranger extended his hand, and stopped it right out. The beast looked amazed. "Well, isn't this interesting, I suppose you wouldn't happen to be stronger than those fairies over there, would you?" The man looked at the beast and said "Why don't you come find out?" The beast leaped at the man, he drew his katana up and swung up, catching the beast of guard and slicing his arms. The beast growled and picked up a giant rock, and threw it at the man. "Heavenly Strike!" The man's katana glowed as it sliced clean through the rock and slashed all the way to the beast, sending it flying. It came running back even angrier. "Who do you think you are? Challenging one of Zeref's demons? You will pay for this." The man simply stared at him bored. The beast opened its mouth, gathering a beam of light in it. He suddenly fired it towards the man. As it got nearer, the man suddenly vanished with the word "Ascension." The beast looked all around, trying to find him. He looked up just in time to see a sword cut straight through his stomach pinning him to the ground. He screamed in agony. Then he heard the man say "Grand Skyfall." The man could be seen shooting towards the beast, impossibly calm. He extended his hand in and struck down on the beasts head, pulverizing it instantly. The man stood up and turned away. "That was easier than I expected." The beast stood up, as it regrew its head. "Please, that was just a warm up, I haven't even unleashed my full power!" "Good", said the man "Neither have I" Suddenly he dashed forward grabbing his sword out of the beast's stomach. He immediately said "Crimson Lotus." He vanished and reappeared behind the beast slashing him with his sword. He then reappeared in another slashing him again. Over and over this happened till the beast was covered in cuts. The man stopped and looked at him. The beast stood up, his cuts healing and laughed. The man said "Well, guess it's time to get serious." He closed his eyes and muttered "Righteous God. Unseal 20 percent." Immediately, his magic power spiked through the roof. It was akin to standing next to a hurricane. The magic power was so great it seemed as though anyone near would faint from the sheer amount of it. He also began to glow slightly, his eyes turning golden with no pupils. He turned to face the beast. He said "Cleansing Blade." He dashed forward, faster than the eye could see and slashed the beast in half, then again and again until it was just little pieces, then stood and stared at him. "Cleansing Blade, it removes all evil power and stops their movement and flow of energy. It is the perfect tool against a demon." He looked down and said "Release." His eyes returned to their normal blue and he stopped glowing. He cleaned his katana of the beast's blood, and then sheathed it. He walked over to where the people were lying. Natsu POV When Natsu awoke, he was covered in a blanket, lying next to a fire. He looked around and saw his friends in a similar state. He quickly jumped up looking all around. "Looking for something?" a voice appeared out of the darkness surrounding the fire. Natsu looked to where the voice was. There leaning against a tree was a man, he looked to be about 17 years old. He had short black hair, blue eyes, and a strange symbol, like a number or bar code tattoo on his cheek. "Who are you?" barked Natsu. "The man who saved your life. Now, what's your name and why were you fighting one of Zeref's demons?" "Natsu and where is it? Did you kill it?" Natsu asked in amazement, the man didn't seem like much of a fighter. "Yes, and my name is Kalahari, it is a pleasure to meet you. I ask again, why were you fighting one of Zeref's demons?" Natsu sighed, looking sad, he said "Well it was for a job, you see we are all mages from Fairy Tail, we were hired to kill a beast that was terrorizing the local village, we had no idea it was from Zeref's book. Thank you for helping us, say are you a mage?" Kalahari replied with a short "Yes." "AWESOME! What kind of magic do you use? What guild are you from? Are you really powerful? You must be to have taken down a demon. Why do you have that weird tattoo?" Natsu's questioning was cut short by Erza, Lucy and Gray waking up. Natsu immediately ran over to them asking "Are you guys ok?" All of them told him they were ok. He looked at them and said "Guys meet Kalahari, he saved our life and slayed a demon from the book of Zeref." "Wow", Lucy said, "That's incredible, you must be really powerful." Even Erza looked impressed. She said "Thank you for saving us, I would request that you come back with us to the guild and meet our master." Kalahari shrugged. "Why not."

**Woof. Well thats the first chapter down. I hope you all like it. I will be adding more chapters soon i hope. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well heres chapter 2. I plan on releasing chapters weekly on monday but i might miss a few. If i do itll be out soon. Please R&R. See ya at the bottom**

Here we go:

When they arrived at the guild, Natsu immediately kicked down the door and screamed "Im back, ya miss me?"

There was hardly anyone there, so Kalahari walked in. He looked in and saw a brunette sitting at a table chugging a huge barrel, a muscular man screaming "MAN" at a shorter white haired girl that looked related to him. He walked up to the bar and sat down. A white haired girl, who looked like the other two, walked up and said "Hey! My name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. Are you a looking to join Fairy Tail?"

Kalahari nodded yes, and Mira walked off. Kalahari just kinda sat there soaking it all up. Then Mira came back with a short, old man. He said "Hello there, are you looking to join Fairy Tail?'

When Kalahari nodded again, he said "Great! My name is Makarov Dreyar, the master of this guild, please just call me Master. You've met Mira already, all that's left now is your guild mark, talk to Mira about it."

"What color and where would you like your guild mark Kalahari?" asked Mira.

"Uh, how about gold on the inside of my right forearm."

She pressed the stamp to his right forearm, and a golden fairy appeared on his arm.

"Welcome to the guild!" yelled Mira, hugging him which caused him to blush slightly.

"Could I talk to the master, and probably the high ranking people of the guild? It is important" asked Kalahari.

"Of course" said Mira, "That means me too, after all, I am an S-Class mage."

Kalahari raised his eyebrow at this but said nothing and followed Mira.

Natsu POV

"Say, where is that new guy? I want to fight him!" said Natsu.

Erza just sighed and said "Calm down, you can fight him later, once he is ready, until then wait. AND NO FIGHTING WITH GRAY. Now master has requested I speak with him in private."

She glared at the two and they cowered under the table. She then went to talk to the master. Natsu immediately jumped up and hit heads with Gray. "You wanna go you fire breathing twerp!"

"Bring it snowman."

"Fiery dunce."

"Ice head."

Natsu punched Gray and he flew into Elfman, who immediately screamed "MAN" and punched the nearest person, Macao. It soon turned into a guild wide brawl. Then they heard a roar, a scream, and a loud thud. They all stopped what they were doing, and looked towards the source of the noise. It had come from master's office, where they were discussing things with Kalahari. A few minutes later, Mira, Erza, Master and Kalahari walked out. Master said "Well brats, welcome your newest team member, Kalahari."

Everyone cheered and clapped. He went down to Team Natsu and sat down. Natsu immediately jumped up and said "FIGHT ME!"

Erza hit him in the head and said "Let him get settled in first, then fight him."

"It's ok, I'll fight him now, if he is up to it" smirked Kalahari.

Natsu glared at him and said "LETS GO."

They went outside, and everyone followed. Natsu and Kalahari just faced each other, then Natsu screamed "I'm all fired up!" and leapt at him.

Kalahari didn't even draw his sword, he whispered something to his fist and suddenly he jumped forward and socked Natsu right in the gut. He flew back and onto the ground. "Damn, that was a solid punch, but I've been hit harder."

Natsu leapt at him again, his fists ablaze. Kalahari then said "Godspeed."

He immediately vanished and reappeared behind Natsu and hit him in the back into the ground. Natsu slowly got up and screamed "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A stream of fire accelerated towards Kalahari but he dodged it and got right up close to Natsu, saying "Heavenly Fist" he punched him and Natsu hit the ground hard. He was knocked out, and Kalahari walked up, and said "I may have overdone it."

Lucy rushed to Natsu, and supported him on her shoulder. She carried him into the infirmary while everyone looked at Kalahari in awe. To defeat one of their strongest so easily, he must really be something. Kalahari just walked off to start looking for housing.

**Welp, hows that for a second chapter. Sorry im not very experienced in making chaptered stories so it might cut off weird. Please tell me if you have suggestions or feedback. Peace out till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, im back with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry that its kinda short, been having a lot to do, robotics, school, band, soccer, so much. Anyway Enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any pertaining characters**

Here we go:

The next day, Kalahari showed up to the guild hall. He was dressed differently today, wearing a black half sleeve shirt that was secured right above his elbow by ties. He wore white pants that were secured above his calf muscles with ties as well. He also wore a sheathe that contained his sword. As he walked into the guild, he dodged a chair and moved out of the way of a table flying at him.

He made his way to the bar and asked for a shot of whiskey. "Bit early for that isn't it? And aren't you a little young for that?!" asked Mira.

Kalahari just looked at her coolly and said "What would you know about my age."

He was angry. His age was something he hardly talked about, and with good reason. His angry gaze caused her to look away and get his drink. He just sighed and shook his head. It was too early in the morning for such concerns.

He got his drink and walked outside. It was a beautiful day. Suddenly there was an explosion somewhere in town. Kalahari set down his drink, readied his sword and ran off to where it had come from. As he neared the center of town he saw a girl running from two men who were shooting magic at her. Kalahari jumped in front of them and grabbed their wrists and quickly snapped them both. They both collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. The girl turned around to thank him but was caught by a third man. He said "Stay back stranger, this doesn't concern you. If you know what's good for you you'll leave right now."

Kalahari looked at the girl writhing in the man's grip. She was pretty, about 18 years old with dark hair that reached past her shoulders and sea blue eyes. He sighed and said "Well you seem to be hurting that young girl, and seeing as these 2 men nearly hit me with magic, it does concern me so please, if you know what's good for you, you'll release the girl."

The man just laughed evilly. "What, you gonna fight me? You're just a kid and I'm a mage, you stand no chance!"

Kalahari just sighed and turned his wrist so the man could see his guild mark. "What makes you think I'm not a mage too?" asked Kalahari.

The man looked shocked for a second then got a determined look. The girl gasped and looked at his mark as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world. The man charged his hand with shadows and shot them at Kalahari. He just batted them away. He slowly walked towards the man and girl as the man shot more and more shadows at Kalahari. They didn't even faze him. He walked up and punched the man in the face. He was knocked out easily. The girl collapsed as soon as she was released. Kalahari quickly caught her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Erin. Erin Hathaway." She said before collapsing into his arms.

He caught her and quickly carried her to the guild.

Erin POV

When she woke up, she was kinda cold except for her arm. She quickly woke up and looked at her arm. There, sleeping, was a cute guy with dark hair that was kinda scraggly. He quickly woke up and looked around confused. Erin looked away embarrassed. The guy then said "Oh hey, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

"Uh pretty good, where am I and who are you?" Erin asked.

"You are in the infirmary of Fairy Tail, and my name is Kalahari. I'm the guy who saved you from those men yesterday. Oh yeah, that reminds me, why were they chasing you? Before you answer that lemme go get Master and the others.

Kalahari quickly returned with an short old guy and a woman in armor with red hair. "Well my dear, welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm sorry you had to get here this way but that's ok. So what's you're story, why were you being chased?" asked the old man.

"Well, it goes like this…."

**Oops, is that a cliffhanger? ;) Ill be updating next week. Seeya then. Peace **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, im so sorry about posting this late. I was sick yesterday and couldn't get it up till now. Anyway, here it is. BTW I don't own Fairy Tail or any of his characters. **

Here we go:

Erin POV

"I was born in a small town to the north. We didn't have much, but I was happy. My parents loved me very much. But then we were attacked by bandits. I was the only survivor in the town. I was found days later wandering around. I was found by a dragon."

The old man nodded while the red haired women gasped. Kalahari shushed them.

"I trained with her for three years. Her name was Vivecto, the earth dragon. I'm an earth dragon slayer. I suppose you don't believe me." She looked down. No one ever believed her, that she had met and trained under a dragon.

"Well I for one believe you, after all we have 3 dragon slayers in the guild already! My name is Erza by the way."

"I as well believe you. Though dragons are a thing of legend, we do have 3 and one more would be greatly appreciated. My name is Master Makarov."

"I too believe you, although it may not seem like it, I have had dealings with dragons in the past." Said Kalahari.

All three of them looked at him in wonder and concern. This was the first they had heard of this Erin guessed.

"Well anyway, how would you like to join Fairy Tail?" asked Makarov.

"Really?" asked Erin

When Makarov nodded Erin jumped for joy. She had always dreamed someday she could join a guild but never guessed it would be the infamous Fairy Tail. However after their members had disappeared for seven years she wasn't sure. But now they were back she was as happy as ever.

Kalahari POV

As Erin headed downstairs to get her guild mark and officially join the guild, Erza caught his arm and said "If you have had dealings with dragons, I must know, did any of them go by the name of Igneel, Metallicana, or Grandine?"

Kalahari shook his head, the dragons he had dealt with had very different names. Erza just sighed disappointedly and went downstairs. Kalahari followed. When he reached the bottom, he went to the bar. He sat down and got a drink. Erin ran up to him smiling like a ray of sunshine. Kalahari blushed a little when she leaned against him smiling and said "Look, I got my guild mark!" It was on her left bicep, in green. He smiled at her and said "Would you like a drink? It's on me."

Erin POV

She smiled and nodded. She like this guy, he was so nice and kinda cute. She blushed a little at the thought, but luckily he didn't notice. As they waited for her drink, she asked "So how did you meet dragons?"

As she asked it she immediately wished she hadn't. A look of intense sadness and pain grew in his eyes and the cup he was holding cracked from his grip. He answered in a steely tone "That's a story for another day."

Erin just let it go, she was disheartened by the sadness she saw in those eyes. Then she asked "Ya know what? How about, if you win the Grand Magic Games you tell me, and if you lose you still tell me?"

She smiled after saying this. Kalahari just grinned and nodded. Then he asked "What are the Grand Magic Games?"

"Uh I though you weren't trapped in time like the rest of Fairy Tail. How do you not know what they are? Do you live under a rock?" she answered.

He looked a little embarrassed by this and by this time the master had sidled up. "Yeah what are they?" he asked.

"Well you I understand not knowing about them, but him, I don't. They were created seven years ago to determine which guild was the strongest. Also the winner gets 30 million Jewels."

The master suddenly jumped on a table and yelled "Alright you brats, we are competing in the Grand Magic Games in three months. You better be ready. I'll announce the teams tomorrow."

Makarov then turned to Erin and Kalahari, "Alright brats, I want to see what you're made of. I already saw you fight Kalahari but I want to see it again, and using some of your serious techniques."

Both of them nodded. "Alrighty then, follow me, we are going into the forest as if I am correct, we don't want to wreck the guild hall or the town."

Kalahari POV

When they reached the forest, Makarov smiled at Erin and said "Alright, you go first, and don't be afraid to go all out, I may look old but I am one of the ten wizard saints and the master of Fairy Tail."

Erin just smiled and immediately said "Earth Dragons Roar!"

A stream of earth and rocks flew at master. He jumped to avoid but got stuck in the ground. Erin smiled. She leapt at him "Earth Dragons Rock Fist."

Her hand became covered in rocks and she tried to punch Makarov. He just stopped her hand with his enlarged one. "Not bad."

Erin leapt back and tried "Earth Dragons Pebble Bullet."

Rocks flew up from the ground and pelted Makarov. A dust cloud arose around him. She wasted no time in using "Secret Dragon Slayer Art Earth's Blade: Ultimate Impact."

A huge rock began to fall from the sky. It became super-heated and sped towards the earth picking up speed. It slammed into the ground. Kalahari barely avoided being blown back, however some trees behind him didn't get so lucky. Erin was smiling and sat down from not having enough magic energy. Suddenly she stopped. Kalahari turned and looked, there holding up the rock was Makarov. However it did seem to hurt his arm a little as he turned it and stretched it. "That was very good, you have about as much power as Natsu does with that ultimate move."

"Thanks, I guess it's your turn now Kalahari." Said Erin.

He smiled. This was going to be fun.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. You guys ready for an ultimate battle next time. Good, cuz I am too. Until then peace out.**


End file.
